


Can and Will Be Used Against You

by misura



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can and Will Be Used Against You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _House/Wilson: Interruptions - You're having another one of your moments, aren't you?_

"There's this thing called 'knocking'," said House, not looking up as Wilson entered his office. "I'd have thought you'd have heard of it, but maybe not. It's what polite people do before they interrupt someone who's hard at work."

"You were playing solitaire," Wilson pointed out. "I saw you," he added.

"Poker," House corrected him absently. "At least get it right when you go tattling to Cuddy. I wanted to put in some practice before the next 'let's make people more aware of other people's suffering by turning the hospital into a casino' event." He frowned. "Not sure if it's working though; I mean, how am I supposed to improve my poker-face by playing against someone who can't even see me?"

"I'm not going to go 'tattling' to Cuddy," Wilson said, annoyed not so much at the ridiculous accusation as at the way House was manipulating the conversation, putting him on defense when, really, he'd done nothing wrong. "And could you at least _look_ at me when we're talking?"

"You didn't knock," House said petulantly.

Wilson counted to ten. At 'three', he said: "I'm sorry to interrupt your doubtlessly rousing game of poker, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Something concerning one of your patients - you know, the people we're supposed to cure?"

House didn't turn around. "How sorry?"

At times, Wilson reflected, you had to wonder if it was all worth it. Sometimes, you had to wonder if _anything_ could be worth having to deal with that personality. The man was a genius, no argument there, although Wilson probably knew better than anyone else that House made mistakes, too, every now and then. He was human, after all. The genius of House was that more often than not, he realized his mistakes quickly enough to be able to keep them from turning into disasters. And, of course, House's speed when it came to realizing other people's mistakes was nothing if not amazing and yet another reason why he'd never made many friends.

"Deeply sorry." And yes, in some way, Wilson felt sorry for him. It was impossible not to; as impossible as it was not to love him, and not to hate him sometimes, for being the way he was. "Honestly."

"You're a lousy liar." House's computer played a victory tune and House (finally) turned around. "I like that about you. All right, to demonstrate your honestly deep sorriness, you can buy me lunch."

Tempting, to think it was mere hunger that made House this cranky. "Fine." Wilson sighed. At least House kept his mouth shut when he ate - Wilson would probably be able to get in a few words, at the low cost of not getting to eat much of his own lunch.


End file.
